


Broken Promises

by Tsukishima_Luna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt, akaashi keiji - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Luna/pseuds/Tsukishima_Luna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Broken Promises

'How did I get here?'

I asked myself as the cold breeze continued to blow through my skin.

'Why is this the solution I chose for my problem?'

My hair blows freely along with the seeming flight of my soul due to deep thought.

'Is the decision I make right?'

I could not help but close my eyes because of the sensation caused by the wind.

'Does anyone still remember me?'

I could feel the rain slowly falling on my body as if it was in line with what I was planning.

I opened my eyes and slowly step and go to see my destination.

A few steps I stopped to stare at the city.

'It's really nice, especially at night.'

You will see beautiful lights.

One step ...

Just one step and I can achieve the peace I desire.

Far from judgmental society ...

Far from painful reality ...

Slowly I closed my eyes again as I step towards the peace I had hoped for.

"Goodbye"

The last word I uttered before I reached peace.

But ....

I failed...

You came and held my hand with a smile on your lips and you uttered the words ...

"You are not alone. I am here. I will not leave you."

I couldn't stop my tears from flowing as if it wanted to flow none stop.

'Someone still remembers me ...'

'Someone still loves me ...'

'Someone still believes in me ...'

Those were the words that ran through my mind during those times.

But now...

The pain seems to be returning from the past.

'It's all my fault.'

That’s what keeps running through my mind right now.

'I didn't even help you ...'

'I didn't have the chance to stop you'

Just like you did to me that night ...

That night I planned to commit suicide ...

'I'm sorry I didn't make it.'

'I'm sorry if I didn't even notice that you were going through something.'

That is what I want to say to your corpse that I am facing today.

But the words that came out of my mouth were ...

"I thought you would never leave me, Akaashi."


End file.
